The Hunt
by Revenge77
Summary: Clint and Natasha have a daughter and son, but their parents go missing along with an agent of S.H.E.I.L.D. Well they find the agent and her parents with their team the Avengers and Spider-Man? Well, they find them in time or well it be to late? Tony Stark: Don't give Revenge cookies or we're all doomed. Revenge: Kicks Tony and makes him fall into a pit. Runs off laughing madly.
1. It's not a school day

I don't own anything, but Hunter and Clove. This my only disclaimer.

Revenge: I hope this turns out good and that you like it. Now I'm going to go plot a prank for blank.

Chapter one

Hunter:

Hello, my name is Hunter and I'm a fourteen years old girl. I work for S.H.E.I.L.D sometimes when my mom and dad let me go on missions with them or scouting for heroes. Also my parents are Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton and they are missing so that leaves me to find them with their team the Avengers. I hope we can find them and that their okay, so let the story begin.

Saturday

"Hunter get up, get dressed, and go to school!," my mother yelled from the other side of the door.

"But it's Saturday," I groaned then I said with a bit of attitude, "Which means there's no school," and I tried to go back to sleep when all of a sudden my door busted open harshly and my mother ripped my covers off my bed. Boy did she look scary and angry. Honestly it looked like something you'd see out of a slasher film like Michael Myers which my parents told me not to watch when I was seven, but I did.

"I said get up and get dressed, now do what I told you," she growled and I did what she said. After that we walked to the kitchen in our apartment home away from S.H.E.I.L.D. My dad was in the kitchen eating and what looked like sorting out his archery stuff or something like that. He wasn't surprised when mom told him she had to break down my door again.

"Come here, Hunter," he said patted the seat next to him and I walked over and sat down.

"Where's Leo?" I asked wondering where my punk little brother was.

"At Billy's house," my Dad said knowing it was Saturday.

"We need to talk about you ditching therapy and acting up in school," he said giving me a concerned look making me look down at my hands in guilt.

"Why are you doing it, Hunter?," he asked still giving me that look.

"I don't like therapy it make feel like I'm being interrogated and in school people are just jerks and liars," I said quietly, but they seemed to have heard it because they were both standing in front of me now giving me a look.

My mother sighed then said, "Hunter, you need to go to your therapy lessons and even if people in your school are jerks you need to stop getting in trouble,"

"Well, you're not the one who is getting called a psycho orphan, unwanted child or a worthless piece of junk. People at school said that... And you don't have to deal with knives taken to your arm by teachers for punishment or the fact that your therapist calls you a whack jump and says you belong in a home!," I yelled and started to cry then I was about to go to my room when my parents stopped me.

"Hunter, let me see your arms," my dad said in a calm, gentle voice and lightly grabbed my wrist and pulled up the sleeve of my jacket to see dozens of cut marks and did the same with other.

He cursed under his breath and then said,"Hunter, why didn't say anything?,"

"They threaten me by saying that they would call a mental home and send me there, then they also said that they would set our house on fire in the middle of the night after killing us," I said.

"Those little...," my mother started then remembered that I was in the room so she kept her cussing to herself.

"I'm going over there now and taking them straight to a place where they won't see the sun light for the rest there lives...Clint watch her," my mother growled right when he was about to grab his bow and arrows. Then headed for the door and was about to walk out when her cell rang.

"Hello," she said then look at dad and said, "Fury needs us on a mission in Russia," and they were about to leave when I said, "Wait,"

"What is it ,Hunter," Mom asked rather madly.

"Be back by Tuesday," I said.

"What so important on Tuesday,Hunter, we have to go," my mom growled.

"My fourteenth birthday," I said and they both looked shocked which meant they forgot.

"We well, I promise you we well be back by Tuesday to take care of your school,therapist, and celebrate your birthday, okay," Dad said and I nodded my head.

"Now, I want you to play sick this week ,okay. If we're not back by Tuesday or something goes wrong go to stark tower and find Pepper she'll know what to do. The tape recorder is by the television remote and you know where the other stuff is for emergencies. Bye little bird," he said and rubbed the top of my head messing up my dirty-blonde hair and left with mom.

After they left I went to the couch and sat down and turn on the television. When it came on I turned it to SpongeBob Squarepants and watched it for a while.

Natasha:

"That school is going to pay for hurting her," I growled at Clint as we walked to the aircraft carrier.

"Natasha, you need to calm down, we can worry about it later. Right now we need to work," Clint said and we got in the aircraft and took off to S.H.E.I.L.D for info.

After we got there Fury told us what we needed to know then I asked, "Fury,"

"What is it Widow?," he asked.

"Well, you have someone watch over Hunter and Leo while we're gone?," I asked.

He just sighed then said, "We'll send someone to watch them...Now go!," and we left for Russia.

Nick Fury:

"Get me Clove and tell her I have a job for her," I yelled and Agent Hill left to fetch the little pest.(What was I thinking when I hired the girl especially when she was ten. Even if she is a good assassin for her age she is a pain to keep around. I'm was so glad that I got rid of her by sending her to the Avengers to watch. It was like a miracle to see her go to bad they sent her back after one mission.) I thought.

"Sir," Hill said. I turned to face her and saw that she is covered in what looked like syrup, then I saw Clove standing behind her giggling to herself.

"Clove you have a job to do and that is to watch over Hunter Irina Barton and Leo Fletcher Romanoff," I said and she frowned.

"No way I'm not babysitting a girl who is nearly two years older than me and that punk Leo who's a real pest, besides if Widow found out she would skin us both alive," she said.(It's funny how she calls someone else a pest as if she isn't one herself.) I thought.

"You don't have to babysit you just have to keep an eye on them from a roof top or something," I said and she smiled.

"Well, am I going or not," she asked.

"Someone get her to the city floor," I yelled and one my agents took her and left.

"Agent Hill go clean up," I ordered and she looked happy at the order too and left. (Boy what a day.)

To be continued

Revenge: How did you like it?

Natasha: It's fine.

Bruce:Good job kid.

Tony: What no me? You should be ashamed of yourself about not adding me.

Revenge: You're in the next chapter, so calm down.

Bruce:(Gives Revenge an oatmeal raisin cookie for not loosing her temper.) You'll get another if you continue to be good and have no temper problems.

Revenge: Thank you. (Runs off with her cookie laughing like crazy.)

Steve: Are you sure it was a good idea to give her sugar, after all she's already hyper today?

Tony:Find her now we don't need a Revenge on a sugar high! (They all run after Revenge to stop her from eating the cookie.)

Alpha(Revenge's dark side.):Please review and vote for one of the Avengers,Loki, or Nick Fury to get pranked and you can also chose the prank. Clint and Bruce are not on the list for Revenge does not want to get chased by the hulk and she wants more cookies or make Hawk-eye mad.


	2. Sunday is a Blast

Tony: Revenge put down the bow and arrows.(Has hands up and slowly walks toward her.)

Revenge: Not, after you let me eat my cookie.(Get ready to shoot Tony.)

Steve:(Grabs the bow and arrows from Revenge before she can cause trouble.)

Revenge:(Pulls out to water guns filled with pepper spray and sprays Steve and Tony in the eyes. Runs off with her cookie still laughing like a mad woman.)

Chapter two

Sunday

Hunter:

I woke up that morning for the second time, first was to let Leo go to Billy's for his gaming sleep over, but now from hearing movement in the living room. So I got up and peek out my door to see four normal guys and one big muscle man, but they all were heavily armed.

"Crap," I mumbled quietly to myself and quietly shut my door and made my way to my closet. In my closet was a big silver case and inside was my bow, my quiver of arrows, my gadgets in my utility belt, and my throwing knives. I quickly changed into a black tank top, army green cargo jacket, black wash cargo skinny jeans, and combat boots. Next I put on my belt on, then I put all my knives in their case and put the straps around my leg. I also put my quiver on my back and got ready to fight these intruders.

I walked out of my room showing myself to the goons and one said," Lookie here boys it looks like the pretty girl wants to play," and I grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it hitting the guy in the face. With in seconds the house got covered in smoke and I took out three men before I got restrained my the big one right when the smoke cleared.

"Hold her still so I can get this serum in her blood," the other said and tried to jab the needle in my arm. Then I twisted around and put a bomb on the big guy, who threw it to the ground quickly. I then quickly grabbed the voice recorder ran to my window and climbed on the catwalk outside it and I was on the second story of the catwalk when I got thrown off by the explosion.

"Ahhh," I cried as I landed on my left foot wrong, but I still stood up and walked to stark tower.

Clove:

I setting on the roof of the building across the one Hunter was in. When suddenly I saw some men in the living room. (Great.) I thought and put my ear piece in and turned it on.

"Hey, Fury I have a problem there are five men in the house with Hunter, and they are highly...," I never got to finish what I was saying because something hard hit my head and everything went black.

Fury:

I heard Clove through the ear piece she was saying there were enemies in the house with Hunter, but then Clove didn't finish her sentence and a explosion was heard, then it everything went silent.

"Come on men, we got to find out what happened to two of our Agents," I said and left with a group of men.

Hunter:

It took me a while, but I finally got to stark tower and this thing is huge.(My farther would have a blast sniping from up there.) I thought. I was at the front door and was about to walk in when all of a sudden a guy bumped into me.

"Hey, watch where you're going," I hissed and the man faced me and the man who faced me was Tony Stark.

"Sorry,kid...Hey wait what are you doing here?," Tony asked.

"Looking for Pepper I need to talk to her," I said.

"Well, she's in California, kid, sorry," he said and was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Then can I talk to you instead?," I asked knowing what the answer I was going to get was no, but I tried puppy dog eyes anyway.

"No can do ,kid, I got better thing to do than talk to a girl that looks like she wants to kill me," he said and walked away and said something to the security guard.

The security guard then walked up to me and said,"Sorry,kid,but Mr. Stark doesn't want you near the building," and he tried to grab me, but that was a bad thing to do. Because as he did so I twisted his arm,head butted him in the head, and kneed him in the nose. So now he was just laying on the ground groaning clutching his head and I turn toward the door just in time to Tony with panicked look on his face and he took off.

"Great," I mumbled and walked through door.

Tony:

(Holy crap that girl just took out my best security guard.) I thought as ran into my level of the tower.

"What's wrong with you," Steve asked looking at me concern and the other two did too.

"There's an Assassin in the building and she really wants to talk to me," I said.

"Everybody suit up," Steve said and after everybody was back in the room we just stood there and waited for the girl.

Hunter's prov:

After walking through the door ten security guards tried to catch me. That didn't work though because I took out half of them and escaped into the vents.

Steve:

"Tony, I don't think there's an Assassin in the building," I said and then there was a thud from behind and we turned around to see a girl jump out of the vent.

"Ow!," she yelped as she landed on her left foot and she limped over to the couch and sat down.

"Who are you and what do you want?," Tony growled at her and she didn't seem fazed unlike most kids.

"Hunter and my parent told me to come here if something happened," she said and gave Tony a very good glare that looked like a mix between Hawk-Eye's I'm going to either hurt you or kill you look, and Black Widow's I hate you look and don't mess with me look. The point is it was a very disturbing look that sent would scare anyone if looked that way even me.

"Well, Hunter, who are your parents?," Bruce asked.

"Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff," Hunter said.

Hunter:

Ah, yes I gave the best glare in the world to Tony and he didn't like. I remember when I first gave that look to my farther when he decided to ground me for telling him no when I was three. My Mother was so proud of the glare too and then punished me for saying no. Then the Avengers asked a few question and I answered while favoring my ankle.

"Wait, bird boy and the spider had a baby together!?," Tony asked a little to happily, so I just kept quiet.

"This just great! I have another thing to annoy them about!," he exclaimed and laughed madly.

"Should I be worried? Ow!," I said as moved my foot and Captain looked at me.

"We need to get that foot of your's looked at," he said.

"Wait, didn't you say that Natasha and Clint said to come here if something happened?," Bruce asked.

"Yes, I got attacked and I had to blow up my house," I said and they looked at me oddly except Tony who was still laughing for what ever reason.

"Well, looks like you and your parents are staying here until you guy find a new home," Tony said with a stupid grin on his face and clapped his hands together.

"Well, come on and let's get that foot looked at," Steve said and walked me to the door and when we opened it twelve security guards were standing there.

"Oh, yeah one more thing tell these guys to leave me alone," I said and Tony waved them away and Steve took me to get my foot looked at, but I stopped at the door.

"What is it, Hunter," Steve asked.

"I don't want to go to the doctor and I wont," I said.

"But, you must daughter of Hawk and Spider for they would want you to," Thor said and finally he spoke after just standing there in the corner listening.

"Fine,but one you well have to fight me," I said.

"I well," Tony said and Steve threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down I didn't say this was a tag team!," I yelled and hit his back hoping he would put me down and stop laughing, but he didn't. Their going to suffer my wrath whether I'm in control of my actions or not. Because I get very loopy when on medicine, and that's why my parents don't want me on many missions, ha, this not going to end well.

To be continued

Revenge: I still don't know who to prank and the Avengers keep trying to take my cookie. :(

Natasha: Hey, Revenge. (Has hands up and slowly inches.)

Revenge:Hi. (Take a small bite out of her cookie.)

Natasha: Revenge can I see your cookie for minute? (Gets ready to restrain her and take the cookie.)

Revenge: Sure. (Hands her the and when she takes it pulls out a tranquilizer gun and shoots her. Then grabs the cookie and runs off.)

Natasha:(Curses and fall to the ground unconscious.)

Alpha: Please review and vote for the one that is going to get pranked that is not Clint or Bruce.


	3. Loopy

I don't own anything, but Hunter and Clove. This my only disclaimer.

Chapter three:Loopy

Sunday night:

Steve:

I finally got the kid to the medical bay where we both need to get looked at. I had to get looked at because Hunter kept hitting me in the same place over and over leaving a big bruise on my shoulder-blade. As for Hunter she apparently fractured her ankle and still managed to walk all the way to Stark tower.

"Here you go," a nurse said and handed me a bottle of ibuprofen and something else.

"Uh, nurse what is this?" I asked holding up the other meds.

"Oh, those are for the girl it's to keep her calm and or a sleep," she said walked away. A few minutes later the doctor literally shoved Hunter out of his office. She dusted herself off and frowned at me then turned around and banged on the door with her fist. Ten seconds later the door opened and somebody pushed out a big pile of weapons in front of her and she put them back where they belonged.

"Stupid doctor want me to take painkillers," she mumbled all the way back to the top of the tower.

"Finally, you guys are back I've wanted to see my new-found niece," Tony cried out as we entered his level.

"You two ain't even related," I said.

"I know that, but the avengers are a team which means we are all family here so she is my niece. Besides I never had a niece or nephew to tell what to do to make their parents go insane," Tony said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"My parents going insane?... Not the best idea," Hunter said.

"Okay, Hunter, time to take your painkiller," I said and she frowned and I fixed a glass of water and got a pill out.

"Not going to happen...Ow!" she cried out as I stepped on her foot with the brace on it and popped the pill in her mouth why it was open and handed her the glass. Hunter, took the glass and drink it until it was empty and gave me another frown.

"You're going to regret giving me that," she said and sat down on the floor.

Three minutes later:

Loopy Hunter:

(Ooo, lets see what this does!) I thought and grabbed a knife and threw it at Steve's head barely missing.

"Hunter!" he cried out and I gave a mischievous smile and bowed like a princess.

(Ooo, does rich boy have a new toy for me?!) I thought as Tony came out of a room with a suit of armor on.

"Hold it ,Hunter, put the weapons down," Tony said as I picked up my bow and he eased toward me.

"No! No! No! Nobody takes my toys," I said sounding really childish and hugged my bow like it was a teddy bear.

"Calm down and I'll give you a new toy to play with that ain't dangerous,now give me the bow," he said and tried to grab it,but I hit him in the head with it. Which snapped it in half and I started to cry. Then it hit me he broke my bow with his head so he must pay the price of my anger.

"You broke my bow!," I yelled pointing my finger at him.

"What? No! I didn't I swear...Wait you were the one that hit me with it," he cried out and Steve stepped closer, but then I threw another knife at his head and he stopped.

"Liar! This means war rich boy!" I yelled and shot him with a taser and he went down.

"Your turn Mr. American Flag and this is for the pill you made me take," I said and looked at him and was about to take him out when the other two heroes came through the door.

"Help," squeaked Tony as he got sent my world-famous glare.

"What happen to you guys?" Bruce asked looking at us.

"Apparently Hunter gets loopy on medicine," Steve said taking a step back from me and the knife.

"Who you calling loopy flag boy?" I growled and point the knife at his neck.

"Bad Hunter, bad Hunter. Now drop the knife now!" My dad's voice boomed from some where. I panicked and I immediately dropped the knife and despair wash over me. With that I was about run for it knowing I was in trouble.

"Hunter, come here," Bruce said once he saw that I was about ready to make a run for it. Even though I didn't want to walk over there I did so anyway with my head down not wanting to look at his face.

"Here now run along, but let me make this clear don't you ever touch a knife again," he said and handed me a cookie. (Wait I just remembered that my parents are in Russia, but oh well I got a cookie for not ever touching another knife again.) I thought and let a smile appear on my face and I ran out the door with my cookie.

Thor:

"How did you do that ,Bruce?" Tony asked.

"Lets just say I have a way with kids," Bruce said.

"Shouldn't we go find the daughter of hawk and spider to keep her from doing harm, friends?" I asked.

"Where is Hunter anyway?" Steve asked.

"Jarvis track Hunter now!" Tony yelled and Jarvis answered with yes sir.

"Sir, it seems that Mrs. Irina is on the roof." Jarvis said and we all went to the roof.

"Who told you to call her Irina?" Tony asked on the way there.

"Hunter, did sir," Jarvis said and we got to the roof to see Hunter by the ledge.

Tony:

"Hunter, get away from the ledge," I said.

"Why?" she asked and crossed her arms.

"Because you can fall friend,Hunter," Thor said.

"Okay," she said and tripped falling backwards off the building.

"No!" I yelled and was about jump off the building after her when my suit shut down.

Thor:

I was about to save friend Hunter when all of a sudden I was standing in Asgard.

"I'm sorry dear friend Hunter," I mumbled.

Spider-Man/Peter Parker:

I swinging my through the city when all of a sudden I see a girl fall off Stark tower so got over there as soon as I could and caught her. When I looked at her I saw it was my best friend Hunter Reeves who unfortunately goes to a different school.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine wait a minute you sound like Peter! Are you Peter tell the truth ,Parker," she said and gave me the scare glare as I call it and I gulped.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

"You're filthy liar ,Peter, I know it's you now give it up," she demanded.

"Fine It's me Peter," I said.

"Prove it," she said.

"In first grade I asked you to help me impress Gwen Stacey. Wait you tricked me!" I cried out and she giggled.

"I knew it was you Peter piper," she said all loopy like.

"Did someone give you medicine?" I asked her started making my way up the tower with her on my back.

"Yes sir rhea!" she shouted.

"You have to keep me being Spider-Man a secret okay," I said.

"Ockey Dockey," she said sounding like a child and we reached the top of the tower to see the Avengers. I looked at the three Avengers and set Hunter down glanced around for something that they might try to catch me with. For some odd reason the Iron Pain was face first in the ground.

"Was she intruding if so I can take her home," I said pointing off the building.

"No she not we were just trying to keep her from exiting the building and taking swan dives off the roof or in this case falling while she is loopy," Captain America said.

"I wouldn't call her that if I were you," I said.

"Hey, who are you calling loopy ?" she asked.

"Okay, Hunt, let's get you home," I said and led her away from the Avengers.

"Wait you know who she is and where she lives?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, we kinda know each other in my civilian life," I said knowing they still won't find out who I am because Hunter made a vow never to tell a living soul who her friends were except her parents.

"Yeah, well she doesn't have a house any more she blew it up," Iron man said as he stood up.

"Well, any where is better than here with a bunch off grown up that don't know how to take care of a thirteen year old girl who is not in her right mine now. Plus you guys let her get to the roof of the building and fall off with nobody attempting to save her. So if you don't mind I would like to take her to a friend of hers house," I said.

"You just can't up and barge in like...," Tony started, but got cut off by the Capt.

"Tony, he's right. Go on kid take her to her friend's house," Capt. said and I got Hunter and left to my house.

Tony:

"Why would you let him take her ,Steve, Natasha and Clint are going to kill us for it now when they get back. We don't even know the guy very well," I yelled at him.

"They won't get a chance if you guys don't find them and save them and as for the girl it's better if we leave her out this or Widow and Barton would have all our heads," Fury's voice said coming from the other direction and we faced him.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"The Black Widow and Hawk-Eye went on a mission yesterday to Russia and when they got there their plane got shot down. This is what we got," Nick said and put a disc in the dvd player and turn it on along with the T.V.

{On the screen it showed Clint get up and he looked to be in pretty bad shape. Clint then limped over to Natasha after grabbing his archery stuff and helping her unconscious self into a stand. He also put his glasses on that hold a camera

"Come on, Nat, we need to get out of here so wake up," Clint said and Widow woke up and limped out with Clint's help. In the next two minutes you could see some terrorist take them into custody until a guy took the glasses and smashed them and threw them out the car window. With that Fury turn the T.V off.}

"Another thing is someone kidnapped Shaft and took her to Russia. I believe it was the same people who took my other two agents, they also broke Shaft's ear piece," Fury said.

"Wait someone kidnapped the most annoying person in S.H.I.E.L.D. and took her to Russia I wonder how that's going for them," I said and Steve and Fury both chuckled which on Fury's behalf was creepy.

"How do you know they took her to Russia if her ear piece got broken," Steve asked and Fury raised an eyebrow.

"Agent Knight is the most immature person in S.H.I.E.L.D she plays pranks on other agents just for fun. I would not leave her alone without knowing where she is at all times," Fury said.

"So she has a tracker in her bow?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, she has a tracker in her bow," I said judging the look on Fury's face which is hard.

"Get ready I want you guy at Russia by sunrise and that means Banner to," Fury said and left.

To be continued

Revenge: That turned out pretty good don't you think?

Tony:Please review I don't want an arrow in me again. Yes, you did fine.

Revenge:(Growls at Tony.)

Tony: Did you just growl at me?

Revenge:Maybe I did.

Alpha:(Comes up behind Tony and stands there.) Or maybe I didn't.

Tony:(Turns around to see Alpha.) T-There's two of you?

Alpha:(Disappears in the shadows.)

Revenge:(Stands in front of Tony.) Tony, are you alright you look pale?

Alpha:(Reappears behind Tony.) Boo!

Tony:(Runs screaming for the hills.)

Alpha and Revenge:(High five and burst out laughing.)


	4. Prison

I don't own anything, but Hunter and Clove. This my only disclaimer.

Chapter four:Prison

Monday morning 12:00 a.m:

Clove:

"So you don't believe in good and evil just money?" I asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you no!?" he asked.

"I'm just saying you should start believing in stuff like that it makes a big difference,Joan" I said shrugging my shoulders and he groan.

"We're here," the other goon said.

"Finally I thought I never get some peace and quiet," Joan said,"I feel bad for who ever gets the job of watching them," and he pushed me into the cell. The first thing I saw was my mentor Hawk-Eye and his unpleasant girlfriend Black Widow.

"Hey, I wasn't finished talking to you," I yelled and kicked the wall beside the door.

"Do you believe that guy?!" I asked rather loudly cutting off Clint.

"What are you doing here?" Clint asked.

"Kidnapped while doing a job, duh," I said and Clint looked like he was about smack his forehead.

"What was the job?" Widow asked.

"I'll tell you if you two promise not to kill me or Fury and it was Fury's idea so blame him," I said and they nodded their heads and scowled at me.

"My job was to make sure that Hunter and Leo stayed safe, but unfortunately not because they found your homes. I'm not sure if she was caught or not," I said and Widow face said it all I'm going to pay the price of pain. With that I turned around and hit the wall bye the door.

"Let me out she going kill me or worse make me suffer!" I yelled and turned around to see Clint holding her back.

"Shut up in there," the guard said.

"Well, then I'll just annoy you until there's a new guard named Joan," I said and crossed my arms.

"What are you planning?" Clint asked.

"You'll see it through if you one of you two or both don't kill me first," I said and started talking to the guard annoying the crap out him.

To be continued

Revenge: This is gonna be funny to me anyway I had a dream about this, but it was me annoying the crap out of Arthur Pendragon to let me out of cell.(Laughs.) And he did now I better run there's people after me and my cookie. One more thing Leo is in the next chapter and he's seven years of mischief.(Leaves.)

Tony: Where did she go with that cookie?


	5. Poor Leo

I don't own anything, but Hunter and Clove. This my only disclaimer.

Chapter five:I came home to no home!

Monday morning 12:00 a.m:

Leo:

Coming home should be good right and coming home meant coming home to a home. Well, I came home to nothing, but cops, yellow tape, and burnt wood.

"Hey, kid where do you think you're going?" a cop asked.

"Home this a apartment building, stupid," I said.

"Well, not today it isn't you're going have to go some where else live. Speaking of which aren't you supposed to be in school and where are your parents?" he asked. (Man this guy is stupid if only he knew who he was talking to.) I thought.

"My school is out moron , because it was crushed by a freaking alien worm! Plus my parent are probably at work," I said and he looked mad about me calling him a moron.

"Well, do you have some where else to go little boy?" the cop asked before the other could yell at me.

"Yeah, my Aunt's place at stark tower," I said and started to walk off when the lady cop told me that they'll give me a ride there. I took the ride and it was cool because the lady let me turn on the sirens a few times. When we got there I ran into the hulk guy Bruce Banner and Captain America.

"You better watch where going kid you could have ran into something or someone like you did to us," Capt. said.

"Cool! You're Captain America and you're the hulk that scare my mother into shock at S.H.I.E.L.D" I said and Captain America smiled, but Bruce looked bewildered as who was my mother.

"Who's your mom?" Bruce asked.

"Natasha Romanoff," I said proudly and Tony Stark walked out looked at me confused to whom I am.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Leo Romanoff," I said and the other two still looked shocked.

"Well, Leo how about we get you upstairs and greet Pepper who just got back," Tony said with a big smile on his face and we took the elevator to Tony's floor.

"So ,Leo, how many siblings do you have?" Tony asked on the way in.

"One, but she not very happy about me being so careless and mischievous at times," I said and Tony had a very mischievous grin on his face.

"If you're planning on bugging my parent count me in," I said and Tony's grin grew and we entered the his level.

"Who's that Tony?" Pepper asked and a little boy and two girls peaked out from behind her.

"This is Leo, Natasha's and Clint's son," Tony said.

"Here you can watch him I have a mission to go on," he said and left me with Pepper and the children that were behind her.

"Hello ,Leo, I'm Pepper are you hungry?" she asked and I shook my head yes.

"Who are they?" I asked looking at the kids in front of me.

"Oh, these are Tony's children," Pepper said pointing to the twin girls then said,"And this one is mine" picking up the toddler.

"What's their names?" I asked.

"Well, the one with the baby blue eyes is Aria, the one with the jade eyes is Trixie and this is Timothy," Pepper said and set Timothy down and he crawled to his toys and started playing as for Pepper she started cooking the first meal of the day. Aria and Trixie walked over to me and put on a mischievous look.

"Come on Leo we're going to give you a makeover," Aria said her and her sister dragged me into a pink and purple room.

"Are you doing," I asked Trixie took some lip stick put it on my face.

Ten minutes late:

I ran fast as I could out that horror movie nightmare and I looked like valentine throw up on my face, there was a bowa glued to the back of my shirt along with sparkles in my hair, to top it off I was tied to chair why they did this.

"Help me," I yelped and ran behind Pepper for help.

"What(giggle) happened to (giggle) you?" she asked.

"Got held captive by evil twins," I said.

"Okay, let's see what we do about this," she said picking up part of the bowa and ripped it off my shirt, next she dusted the sparkle out of my hair, then told me to wash my face.

Pepper:

Poor Leo he has only been here for a few minutes and already scared for life. It was funny though because he had pink,purple and red lip stick streaks all over his face along with a bowa stuck to his shirt and sparkles in his hair. I told him to go wash his face and he left.

"Aria! Trixie!" I yelled and they showed themselves to me.

"Yes Mommy," they said. They always call me mommy since they never knew their real mother I guess I took the her place.

"Leave Leo out of dress up please," I said and nodded their heads and left.

"Jarvis," I said.

"Yes Mrs. Potts," Jarvis said.

"Please send Tony the footage of Leo and the twins please," I said.

"Yes, ma'am the video is sent," Jarvis said.

"Thanks," I said and got back to cooking.

Tony:

I was in the quinjet to Russia with Capt. and Bruce when my phone beeped signaling that I got a message.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Pepper sent me a video of Aria,Trixie, and Leo," I said.

"Let's see it then," Bruce said.

{Video showed Aria and Trixie walk up to Leo and say something that he apperntly didn't like because they dragged him away into there room.

Ten minutes later Leo runs out of the room freaked out. The poor kid was covered in lipstick streaks of red,pink, and purple. He also had a bowa glued to his shirt and you could see sparkles in his hair and with that it ended.}

Steve,Bruce, and I were laughing at the poor kid, but that stopped when the quinjet jerked up real quick almost causing Bruce to become a big mean green destroying machine and the it went down knocking us out.

Hunter:

When I woke up the next morning it was at Peter's house on the couch.

"Oh my did I?" I started to ask.

"Oh, hello dear I thought I heard you," Mrs. May said coming in the living room.

"Hi I didn't brake or hurt anything last night right?" I asked.

"Please Hunter call me Aunt May and no dear you didn't you were just peachy and giggly last night?" she said.

"Well, it looks like even when at your house while loopy I'm still on my best behavior," I said with a smile and Aunt May laughed.

"Well, we have taken care of you since you were young when your parents were away. Now where's that little brother of your's?" she asked.

"Hopefully still at his friend's house," I said and she smiled and headed for the kitchen.

"Aunt May one more thing where's Peter?" I asked before she left for the kitchen.

"Up stairs dear," she said and I went up stair to Peter's room.

"Peter we need to talk," I said knocking on the door and he opened it and looked kinda mad.

"Good morning sleeping beauty how was your day? Oh, just fine thank you now if you don't mind I would like to talk to you," I said feeling in the words for him and me. He still looked mad like I was intruding on his space or something. I simply pushed past him and he shut the door and set on his bed still scowling at me.

"Okay, first things first why didn't you tell me you were Spider-Man?" I asked quietly.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" he asked.

"Uh you do know it's Monday and it's 12:00 a.m plus you didn't answer me," I said and his eyes widened.

"I'm late!" he said.

"Peter you're not late your school was crushed remember now answer my question," I said.

"I didn't plan on telling you because you've could have gotten hurt and you still can," he said and he looked more calm now.

"I take care of myself and you still should have given me the heads up," I said.

"Well, I didn't plan on being found out by you while you were loopy on meds, but then again I didn't count on you being that smart while loopy," he said.

"Okay, bug boy lets go get my brother," I said dragging him out of the room.(A.n:She just got his hand and leading him out sort of.)

"How do you know where he is?" Peter asked while being dragged down stairs by me.

"Peter, I know how my brother thinks it's not hard to figure it out," I said stopping at the door.

"Aunt May we're going to get Leo, we'll be back," Peter said and we left at her saying okay.

To be continued

Revenge: I ate my cookie and sorry that it's slow going but hey we're almost to the good stuff.

Alpha:(Trips Tony as he runs by and laughs.)

Tony:Ow!(Gets up to see the twins.) You better run you two Fury wants to talk ya'll.

Revenge and Alpha:(Look at each other and take off.)


End file.
